Clichê
by Jullytta
Summary: Todo mundo sabe que semideuses não tem uma vida muito longa. É um clichê, sim. Mas dizer isso não é muito cruel? Raico, Rachel POV.


**Faz séculos que eu não posto nada, e como sempre, surjo com uma oneshot nada a ver porque meu computador estragou. Como sempre, Raico. Inspirada numa música... bem fofa, eu diria, da Carrie Underwood. Vale à pena.**

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

_**Sinopse: **_**Todo mundo sabe que semideuses não tem uma vida muito longa. É um clichê, sim. Mas dizer isso não é muito cruel?**_** | Raico, Rachel POV. Song fic? Just a Dream, Carrie Underwood.**_

Clichê

Essa história é um clichê, sim. Mas dizer isso não é muito cruel? Quero dizer, quando uma pessoa está sofrendo -_ao menos, quando eu estou sofrendo_- não é legal que outra pessoa chegue e diga que tudo não passa de um clichê. Isso acontece sempre nos filmes, você diria. É, eu sei. Mas o fato de ser clichê não torna a dor menos real.

Todo mundo sabe que semideuses não costumam ter uma vida muito longa. Eles se aventuram por aí, não porque querem, mas porque as aventuras -_e os perigos-_ os perseguem onde quer que eles vão. Você nunca sabe quando uma _anaconda _vai surgir e tentar te engolir - eu sei que o nome não é anaconda, não me corrija. A verdade é que, mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, a gente não espera que o nosso melhor amigo morra da noite pro dia.

Eu ainda não acredito nisso.

Perdi um pouco a noção do tempo. Não sei direito a quanto tempo estou no meu quarto chorando, mas deve ser muito, a julgar pelo número batidas que eu já ouvi na porta. Eu nem ao menos sinto fome, mesmo sendo um ser humano como qualquer outro e precisando de nutrição. Não consigo dormir, ou me mexer. Na verdade, eu devo estar mergulhada num pesadelo, e não consigo sair dele.

É isso. Eu só posso estar sonhando.

Não é qualquer monstrinho por aí que pode acabar com um filho de Hades. As pessoas devem estar ficando loucas, porque ele não morreria de uma forma tão estúpida assim. Ele. Praticamente o senhor da morte. Morrer por causa de qualquer ataque? Impossível.

Mas as pessoas continuam dizendo que ele não vai voltar. Ou, pelo menos, é o que eu ouço por baixo da porta, vez ou outra, gente conversando no corredor. De duas uma: ou essas pessoas todas andaram bebendo o bom vinho do senhor D., ou estou sonhando tudo isso. Não pode ser...

...de verdade. Não pode.

_O que eu vou fazer da minha vida?_ E que vida eu tenho, por Zeus, sem ele?

Percy me visitou um dia desses. Acho que ele veio "_tentar me acalmar_", me fazer "_voltar à vida_". Eu perguntei isso a ele. Que vida eu tinha. E ele só abaixou a cabeça.

Todos só abaixaram a cabeça e suspiraram daquele jeito triste. Daquele jeito nojento, nervoso, repulsivo, estúpido, irreal, impossível... doloroso. As pessoas me olham o tempo todo como se _entendessem a minha dor_. Eles ficam comovidos com o quanto estou afetada, e pensam: _uau, ela realmente o amava. Veja o quanto está sofrendo_. Porque todos sofrem um pouquinho, mas eu sofro um poucão. E eles acham isso interessante. Eu não. Não quero ninguém perto de mim me perguntando "_Você o amava muito, não é?_", porque não preciso disso. Não preciso de ninguém.

Ninguém além dele.

Eu não devo estar me expressando bem, acredite, as palavras estão saindo tortas no papel. Mas eu não vou reescrever essa carta, nenhuma linha ou palavra, para que tudo que eu sinto permaneça intacto, exatamente do jeito que senti. Que fiquem até os erros ortográficos. Eu só queria que tudo saísse de dentro de mim, os sentimentos, os pensamentos. Tudo.

Nico di Angelo, se você chegar a ler essa depressão em forma de carta, me prometa que você vai aparecer. Você foi e sempre será o príncipe das sombras, o Rei dos Mortos. Se você realmente morreu – e eu ainda não acredito nisso – mas se você morreu, você deve saber controlar a morte como ninguém. Você, acima de todos, é capaz de fazer isso. Você _tem que_ aparecer para mim.

Acho que talvez você seja a pessoa que mais me conhece no mundo, e você sabe muito bem: eu não sou boa com esse negócio de _superar_. Eu sou uma garota forte, é claro que sou, mas... Não é como se eu conseguisse apagar as coisas completamente de dentro de mim. Eu preciso de um empurrãozinho para fazer esse tipo de coisa funcionar. É, eu preciso de ajuda.

Eu já não seria capaz de me despedir de alguém assim, para sempre. Ainda mais sem poder ter uma última conversa com essa pessoa. Poder vê-la por uma última vez; tirar todas as minhas últimas dúvidas. É, isso é tudo que eu preciso: uma despedida. Um momento de você aqui, para que eu coloque tudo em ordem na minha mente.

Sei muito bem o que você vai dizer: a morte é respeitável. É totalmente errado para uma alma ficar vagueando pelo mundo, pois o lugar dela é o submundo. Entenda: eu não estou pedindo que você venha e não se vá nunca mais. Se você pertence aos Campos Elíseos, ou seja lá para onde você for, não importa. Eu só preciso de um dia, algumas horas, só para... um adeus.

Você já passava metade do seu tempo no Mundo Inferior enquanto estava vivo. Por que não pode perder um pouco de tempo comigo?

Nico, por favor. Venha até aqui e diga para esses malucos que eles estão errados. Apareça bem, forte, saudável, e ria na cara deles. Você? Morto? Como poderia! Diga o quanto são inocentes ao crerem que o filho honorável de Hades morreria de forma tão estúpida.

E se você tiver morrido mesmo - e por favor, eu ainda não consigo acreditar nisso. Quero dizer. Isso tudo é só um sonho. Um sonho ruim. _É só um sonho._

Mas se você tiver morrido, por favor, me avise. Caso contrário, eu vou ficar aqui, esperando para sempre que você volte. Prometo. E você sabe o quanto eu levo à sério as minhas promessas.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

**-x-x-x-x-Fim-x-x-x-x-**

_**Deep feelings**_**. Pensei numa triste cena com a queima de uma mortalha, mas não quis fugir da carta... e aliás, eu só acrescentei um final rápido a uma história que vinha escrevendo faz tempo. Estou postando só pelos **_**deep feelings**_**.**

**E então, muito dramático?**


End file.
